


Hugging the Fleece

by sexycazzy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John couldn't sleep while Rodney was in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugging the Fleece

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta, so all mistakes etc are all my own! If you see any mistakes, point them out! ~grins~ All feedback & comments are welcomed, they are loved
> 
> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mcfleece/profile)[**mcfleece**](http://community.livejournal.com/mcfleece/) ~ a community for Rodney McKay and his orange fleece.

**Hugging the Fleece**

Colonel John Sheppard stormed into the infirmary. Dr Carson Beckett stood up, quickly and went over to stop him. John glared at Carson, tense and anxious.

“He’s okay, son.” Carson said. John was relived and the tension left him. He looked at Carson, his eyes demanding an explanation.

“He fell and bumped his head against the table.” Carson explained, shaking his head at the same time. “He was an idiot, really.”

“What do you mean?” John frowned. Carson stared at John as if he was a fool to not notice it earlier.

“Lack of sleep, lack of food. Lots of coffee.” Carson titled his head to one side. John looked away in embarrassment. He has been away on a mission off-world and only just got back last night. He didn’t even notice Rodney not eating properly or the dark bags under his eyes. It was only now that John realized that he should have made his partner eat properly or get him to their quarters so that Rodney could sleep.

“Can I see him?”

“Aye, but only for a minute. He’s sleeping.” Carson said. John nodded, planning to ignore Carson and stay in the infirmary with his partner and lover. Carson led him to Rodney behind the curtains.

John saw Dr Rodney McKay sleeping. He looked happy and peaceful, with a smile on his face. John smiled and walked over to Rodney. He put a hand over Rodney’s and leaned in to plant a little kiss on Rodney’s forehead.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve noticed.” John whispered.

After a few minutes have passed, Carson peeked behind the curtains, to find John sitting in a chair. He gave a heavy sigh. He walked over and put a hand on John’s shoulder. He jumped and looked up.

“I’m staying.” John said, sharply, before Carson could say anything.

“No, you aren’t.” Carson replied back, “You need to sleep. It won’t do him anything good, if you are tired and grumpy when Rodney wakes up. He’s going to need you.”

John glared at Carson, knowing that he was right. He stood up and looked at Rodney. “I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night.” John said to Carson and left the infirmary.

He walked back to the quarters, slowly. He didn’t see anyone on the way. As soon as he arrived at the quarters, John went to lie down on the bed.

He turned to the other side of the bed and felt strange to see it empty. He turned and tossed all night, not able to sleep – not without Rodney in his bed.

John gave a heavy sigh, as he finally gave up after about an hour. He decided to go out for a run. He got up and went over to the closet.

Rummaging through the closet to find some running gear, he saw something orange at the back of the closet, and John grinned. Dropping the gear he had in his hand, John dropped to his knees, and put a hand through the pile of the clothes, and pulled out Rodney’s orange fleece.

He held it up and looked at it. His heart soared at the sight of the fleece. Every time Rodney wore this, John was always teasing him, telling him that he looked silly with the orange fleece. He teased Rodney and told him the fleece made his skin glowing with the orange. But John never and would never admit that Rodney did actually look handsome and sexy with the orange fleece on him. Every time Rodney wore the fleece, John was always ready to pounce on him and almost every time, they always found themselves in bed with the orange fleece thrown on the floor or occasionally, Rodney would find wearing just the orange fleece and nothing else.

John groaned, wishing that Rodney was here and wearing the fleece. He took the fleece up to his face and he smelt it deeply. He could smell the scent of Rodney and some awful aftershave. He shuddered. John remembered one night when they were on one of their dates, that Rodney had bought some cheap aftershave and poured a lot of it over him, spilling some over the orange fleece. Since then, Rodney wasn’t able to get the smell off.

John chuckled at the memory. He held the fleece to his chest, and slowly got up and went back to the bed.

John wrapped the fleece around him, like he was hugging it. John closed his eyes and with the orange fleece cuddled up against him, he fell asleep within minutes.

~fin~


End file.
